


Star Trek: Extra CCC

by qa_vaQ



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Female Kishinami Hakuno, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qa_vaQ/pseuds/qa_vaQ
Summary: The King of Heroes and Hakuno fled the Moon Cell to a planet 1500 light years away. At the time, humanity was not capable of space travel this far. However, in the 24th century: The U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D can travel that distance in a matter of days. What happens when the King of Uruk and his companion meet the illustrious crew of the Enterprise.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain’s Log  
Stardate XXXXX.X  
While doing a routine patrol near Starbase 86, the Enterprise has detected odd signals from a nearby star system. Early analysis has concluded that some form of life may come from one of the moons orbiting the third planet. While the system is unexplored, its close border to the Cardassians may cause some concern, especially with emergence of the Maquis in the demilitarised zone just 10 light years away.”

The Enterprise is currently at warp, with its both its systems and crew at peak efficiency. In his ready room, Captain Picard sits behind his desk, reviewing the scans that come from the unnamed system. Just as he takes a sip of Tea, Earl Grey, Lt. Data enters the room. Picard looks over at the Android, his faint yellow skin glowing in the peaceful rays from the light.

“Captain, we are approaching the system. We will arrive in 3 minutes, 47 seconds.” His voice is neutral, displaying no emotion when he speaks.

“Data, I would like to go over the system in question, what do we have on it?” Picard questions, knowing that Data has done research on the location even without asking him to.

“The system was discovered by probes during Starbase 86’s construction 15 years ago. It has a Type K Star with 7 planets in orbit. Most are class H, with only the 3rd planet being class D. The aforementioned planet also has 4 moons which we have little data on.” Data answers, to Picard’s slight amusement that he knew him so well.

“Do we know anything of the signal?” Picard asks again.

“While we have been able to decode parts of the subspace signal, it appears to be static with no real message. However, the signal itself is very clear, meaning that the transmitter is quite advanced.” 

“Captain, we are approaching the system.” Picard hears his ‘number one’ through his communicator, Riker’s voice is authoritative yet passive as he tells his captain of their arrival. The captain turns to the door as he follows Data through to the cavernous bridge of the _Enterprise_ , his command staff all whirring away at consoles to make sure that the ship is fully prepared no matter the circumstance. 

“Captain on the Bridge.” Lt. Commander Worf notices Picard, giving the standard phrase once the CO enters the bridge.

“Status, Number One.” As Picard sits down, he turns to his right to speak to Commander Riker, wondering if anything has changed.

“No craft has been sighted in the system.” Riker calmly says.

“Data, start scanning for the source of the signal.” The order is given swiftly, but Data was already away, hands moving speedily over the glossy console.

“The signal does come from the third moon. However, the composition of the Moon is different from what is expected of such a satellite. Recommend we take a closer look Captain.”

“Very well, Ensign Matthews, take us closer.” He orders to the Conn officer, a fair and small female with dark brown hair.

“Aye, Captain” She taps on the console, as the Impulse Engines take flight and move them toward the moon in question. The momentous ship glides gracefully through space like a hot knife through butter. As they approach the moon, its form is no different from what is expected from such an object. Data’s face turns sour for a second, before tapping away at the console further.

“Captain, while the surface is standard for such a celestial object. The composition of the moon is vastly different from standard, early scans reveal that it is made of a crystalline substance with high amounts of photonic particles being transmitted within.” 

“Photonic particles? Like those from a holodeck?” Picard asks Data

“Exactly sir. While I do not know the full details, it is likely that there some form of photonic lifeforms within the core of this moon.” 

“Lifeforms? Have we ever discovered natural photonic lifeforms before?” Riker asks, curious if such a thing could exist. Of course, everyone understood that photonic projections could become sentient (The _Enterprise_ computer once made a Moriarty Hologram sentient as a counter to Lt. Data.) but them forming naturally and getting to the level of space communication was intriguing to him.

“The Federation has not discovered any naturally Photonic Lifeforms during its existence. This is first contact with a new type of lifeform, Captain.” Data turns to face Picard, who’s face is one of delight. Recently, the Federation was straying from its ‘Explore strange new worlds and seek out new life’ motto since incursions from the Borg and attacks from rebel states like the Maquis, he was excited to once again find new life that was unique and that didn’t wish to conquer them. Hopefully.

“Data, is it possible to hail the lifeforms down there?” Picard asks the question boiling in his mind.

“Using normal methods, not possible. As they have no ability to receive the hail. However, if I was to send a modified probe into a deep ravine in the southern hemisphere, I would be able to transmit the appropriate signals to establish contact, sir.” 

“Very well. Make it so.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Gil! What is this!” Hakuno looks at the ‘dress’ that Gilgamesh had prepared for her. It was a gaudy thing that hugged every nook and cranny of her body.

“I thought I told you the last hundred times, I am not wearing stuff like this when we go out together.” She shouted into the adjoining room, positive that the king could hear her pleas. 

“Do I have to remind you Hakuno, if you dare go and wear that school uniform I will not hesitate to return you to the Moon to be deleted. I will not have my companion go around wearing something so lacking in fashion.” Gilgamesh returns from the other room, his thinly veiled threat not surprising Hakuno in the slightest. 

She went through her wardrobe, dumping everything she deemed too, ‘bright’, for lack of a better word, on the floor as she ventured further inwards. As she made it to the back, the light was little there as she looked through the available outfits. One was the school uniform that she had when still in the Moon Cell, nostalgia flooding back through her head at just the sight of it. She had hidden it here so that it would escape Gilgamesh’s wrath, while she would like to wear it again, Gilgamesh would not take kindly to its continued existence. Looking around, she found a sleeveless white blouse with a purple checkered skirt. While it was not as expensive as Gilgamesh wanted, it would do for the purpose of the night out he wanted for some reason.

As she returned from the depths of the wardrobe, Gilgamesh was waiting outside. He wore a suit similar to that of the leopard print outfit that Hakuno had given him, but was white with gold accents. At first, Gils face was sour, with his disapproval of her modestly when wearing clothes. She was the companion of the King of Heroes, what she wears is not for the scrutiny of the common man. No, it was simply for his pleasure, as such, she should wear what he says she should. However, as he studied the outfit further, his face turned to amusement.

“Hakuno, how far do you want to test my patience.” His amusement came from that passion for defiance that even rivalled his own at times, it was the sole thing that defined her worth while they were on that dreaded Cell and he loved every second of it.

“I will test you as much as I want Gil. Isn’t that why you took me away with you?” She teased at the King, her attempt having no effect on him or his ego.

“How arrogant! I took you because you were worthy of my treasury. It would not sit well with me if that rock had deleted that worth and reduced you to nothing.” As he flirted with her, his head moved down to hers as he pulled her in to a kiss. There was no resistance from her as he did it, she simply accepted her love for him despite his arrogance as they took their time with each other.

Eventually they parted, with a slight red glow on Hakuno’s face silently amusing the King. 

“Shall we continue with our night?” Gilgamesh asks, extending his hand toward Hakuno, which she promptly took. 

“I suppose. We have nothing else to do.” Hakuno responds as they walk toward the balcony of their apartment. 

When arriving at the edge of the building, the familiar sight of the Gate of Babylon opened up across the air to reveal the Vimana. Gilgamesh goes to grab her before jumping to across the void, to which she is completely used to despite how unnecessary it should be. He then goes to place her on the throne on the centre to her surprise.

“Oh, is it my turn on the throne?” Hakuno questions. Since they had become equals during their time together, they had come up with a system to share various items and things. Gilgamesh had even extremely surprised her once with a key to his gates, meaning that she could also open and use them whenever. Which she had greatly appreciated as she assumed it was the greatest trust he could offer to her. This sharing also extended to things which most people would consider unnecessary, like when did she sit on throne and when he did.

“If I am taking you out to dinner, the least I could offer you is the throne.” That phrase certainly surprised her.

“Gilgamesh? Being somewhat modest? Maybe I should pinch myself.” She deadpanned as she sarcastically quipped. However Gilgamesh didn’t entertain her joke and just glared at her, he had grown used to her usual sarcasm and deadpan face but that didn’t mean that he liked them. As she took a seat on the throne, Gilgamesh stood beside her as he willed the ship forward. While at first Hakuno was very hesitant about this rather _unique_ mode of transportation, she had started to like the thrill of the wind through her hair as they flew across the starry sky.

However, rather suddenly the Vimana stopped. Hakuno looked to her side to see Gilgamesh contemplating something. Rarely did the King stop mid-flight to think about things.

“Gilgamesh, is everything alright?” She asks, curious as to what would make him suddenly stop at the start of their date.

“No, I sense something different about this world. Something is coming.” Gilgamesh could sense disturbances in the data flow of this digital world. Something foreign had attached itself and started transmitting messages through code into this world. However, it was something that Gilgamesh could identify well, for it spoke and read like that of a human. Tracing its signal back to its source, Gilgamesh could feel an object or vessel in orbit of the moon they now inhabit.

“Hakuno! A new source of entertainment has reached us.” He turns to Hakuno, a large smirk now residing on his face. Opening the gates again, he pulls a large mirror from the portal and places it in front of the two of them. The mirror perfectly reflects the both of them for a moment, before fogging up in response to the signal Gilgamesh felt. Gradually the images clears, showing the scene of a large room, full of individuals behind desks with three sat in the middle. In the centre was an older gentleman with no hair and a red jumpsuit on, to the right of him was a similarly dressed younger man with a full head of brown hair and a beard. And to the left of them was a smaller women with similarly coloured hair of shoulder length and a blue version of the jumpsuit.

“I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Vessel U.S.S. Enterprise.” The one in the centre tells them, his tone is authoritative yet relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

Picard sat in the captain’s chair, his mind was racing in anticipation of what response he would get from the lifeforms. Held in front of him was a PADD that contained various things about how a first contact should proceed, however, Picard understood all of that close to his heart. In preparation to this, he had councillor Troi brought up to the bridge, even with how unlikely she was to read their emotion due to them being data lifeforms, her expertise may help with communication with the new race. Over his head, both Data and Worf had been conferring with each other to keep track of the probe sent.

“The probe has landed. It should start drilling in a couple of seconds.” Data reports, his hands still whirring away at the console.

“Drilling has started, estimated time until it meets the crystal formation is half a minute.” Data continues as Picard’s anticipation grew greater and greater.

“Drilling has ceased and hails can be sent, however, I have concerns over whether the message can be read and interpreted by the species.” Data warns.

“Very well. Data, open a channel.” Picard asks, to which Data obliges.

“I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Vessel U.S.S. Enterprise.” Picard says, a couple moments pass in silence before Picard starts again.

“This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Vessel U.S.S. Enterprise.” After that, an image forms on the main screen. However, it is not one he expected. Before he could create an educated opinion on what he saw, a being spoke.

“Oh? I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes! This is Hakuno Kishinami, my companion” In front of him on the screen, two being were presented. The one that spoke, ‘Gilgamesh’, was a man of average build with pale skin and blood red eyes, his hair a flaming gold as it slowly fluttered in the wind where they were. His attire reminded the captain of old earth outfits that wouldn’t look out of place on a holodeck. To his left was a smaller women with body length brunette hair and similarly coloured eyes. Her face displaced very little emotion but could faintly see confusion on her face. That emotion was also probably repeated on the captains face as he struggled on the name that man had chosen.

“Gilgamesh? As in the ancient ruler of Uruk and friend of Enkidu.” Picard asked, wondering how a foreign alien even knew of the old earth tale.

“Ah, I see my reputation precedes me even in the far future. Yes, I am indeed the ruler of Uruk and Enkidu was my dear good friend.” The king smirks as the rest of the crew joins the captain in confusion. Data taps away at the consoles for a few moments before speaking up.

“Correct me if I am wrong, King, but Gilgamesh is thought to have ruled Uruk in between 2900 and 2500BC until he died and then was succeeded by his son Ur-Nurgal. That would mean that you are dead.” Data bluntly states, which intrigues Gilgamesh.

“Hmmmmm” Gilgamesh thinks to himself for a few moments, wondering what to make of this individual “Yes, I am currently dead. There is no point denying that. My time as ruler of Uruk is over and I am currently contracted to my companion here as a heroic spirit.” Gilgamesh gestures to Hakuno, which surprises her a bit.

“However, I am the very real King Gilgamesh. And, I would like to see what has come of humanity since we left many years ago. I assume technology has come far enough for us to be removed from this digital plane and placed into that of reality?” Gilgamesh asks, which the officers start to think to themselves.

“Currently, the technology for matter-energy conversion is common place. But, data-matter conversion is a different hurdle and not currently within our capabilities. We can, however, transport you to a location that can operate under the conditions required to maintain your data.” Data responds, which satisfies Gilgamesh.

“Very well, I demand that you undergo whatever steps required and transport us as soon as possible to the place that you talked about.” Gilgamesh says, giving them no decision in the matter.

“Hang on, Gilgamesh.” Picard quickly stops the kings momentum. “There are other issues at hand here, our society currently operates under a no intervention policy with those who do not have sufficient level of technology.” Picard argues, surprising Gilgamesh before considering his words.

“A wise policy, why concern yourself with mongrels who cannot match you. However, as King, I hold dominion over all of humanity and their creations. There is no need to concern yourself with petty things like policies when you have the opportunity to meet me!” Gilgamesh boasts, only for Hakuno to sigh as Picard considers his options. While he could transport ‘Gilgamesh’ aboard, what of the population on the planet? However, meeting someone who claims to be King Gilgamesh 1500lys from earth is a feat in and of itself.

“Uhhh. Very well. Data, when can you commence the transport?” Picard asks.

“I can begin now.” Data replies as he taps away at the console. The image on the screen disappears as the transports operates. A few seconds pass before Data stops tapping.

“Transport Successful. Gilgamesh is currently within Holodeck 1.” Data reports as Picard stands up.

“Well then, let us meet the King of Heroes.” Picard said as he stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuno felt her body dematerialise. It was a very unnerving experience, reminding her very much of the core of the Moon Cell. Her individual strands of code slowly disappearing before being reorganised and placed back together. As she came to, she opened her eyes to black, again reminding her of the Moon Cell; specifically when she first arrived at the far-side. Her eyes cleared to reveal orange lines in rows around the walls and a weird arch resembling a door on the far wall. Quickly glancing around, she saw the comforting figure of gold next to her and relaxed upon seeing him.

Gilgamesh opened his eyes, revealing the same sights as Hakuno saw. However, around this room he could feel the real world. He felt the realness of the walls that simulations always lacked. His eyes locked on to the arch in the distance, and moved over to examine it, Hakuno in tow. As he looked around, he found a small black panel with multi-coloured tabs on it. However, before he could fiddle with it, the twin doors opened to reveal the captain he had talked to. Recomposing himself, he puffed his chest out and went to speak with the bald man.

“Captain, it is good to see that humans of the far future still understand hospitality to their guests. Especially to guests as important as I.” Gilgamesh boasts. To his side, Hakuno just sighs again. She had forgotten what it was like when Gilgamesh discovered new things he considered worthy. Wanting to make her presence known, she walked up to the captain. While he didn’t tower above her like Gilgamesh did, he was still taller than her by 10cm or so.  
“Hello Captain, my name is Kishinami Hakuno.” She extents her hand toward him, which he takes.

“Hello Kishinami, please call me Picard.” Picard asks. He took a good look at her. He recognised her to be of Japanese descent, which confused him slightly. While meeting an alien who claimed to be Gilgamesh was one thing, to be accompanied by an ordinary looking Japanese girl was another. Looking back over the two of them, he considered them an odd couple, and deeply wondered what their story was.

“Anyways, welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise. While I would be glad to give you a tour, you cannot leave the Holodeck due to a lack of holoemitters across the rest of the ship. However, I can sent a member of my crew to assist you in any way possible. This room can be modified to resemble any environment you want.” Picard states. 

Gilgamesh, seemed both happy and sad at the words. While he would have loved to see this marvel of a vessel he was now on, the fact that this room could be reconfigured to any landscape would a goldmine that he not take lightly. As he thinks this, another crewmember appears behind Picard, which Gilgamesh recognises as the one that asked the question at him, which takes the King’s curiosity.

“You. You were the one that questioned my identity.” Gilgamesh states, he takes a good look at the humanoid. His skin was a light golden that seemed inhuman, his eyes also produced no life from them. Gilgamesh felt a connection deep within him that resembled another who once stood beside him.

“Captain, I will requisition this individual as our aide.” Gilgamesh asked. Hakuno noticed Gilgamesh’s sudden curiosity at the crewmate, wondering what about him was so intriguing. Picard also reflected on this interest the King suddenly found himself in. However, he couldn’t find the desire to deny the request.

“I suppose nothing is wrong with that. Lt. Data, you are assigned to be the, _Kings_ aide while he is aboard.” Picard orders, which Data takes well.

“Very well captain. King Gilgamesh, I will show you how to reconfigure the Holodeck.” As Data walked over to the console that they were standing at Gilgamesh watched him, however, instead of focusing on his words, he simply focuses on Data himself. While this happens, Hakuno walks over to the captain.

“Picard-Senchou, thank you for having us.” Hakuno bows, to Picard’s chagrin.

“There’s no need to be formal Kishinami.” Picard thinks to himself for a moment, his curiosity burning about who she was.

“If you would permit, I will return later to question you. There are many questions to be asked of a photonic girl far from earth.” Picard says, Hakuno takes a moment to answer him.

“Oh, yeah. I have many questions about earth as well, and technology, and…” Before she could continue, Gilgamesh calls her over to him.

“Hakuno, with this we can recreate Uruk! You can finally bask in my kingdom.” Gilgamesh exclaims, Hakuno just sighs, but is happy for him. This is the happiest Gil has ever been since he first recovered her from the Moon Cell.

“Yes, I suppose you can come back to ask questions. It might take a while to find me in ancient Uruk though.” She turns back to the captain, who quietly laughs at her joke. Understanding that Gilgamesh might be quite the hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little story i've been working on in my own time. It's a combination born from my two loves: Star Trek and Gilgamesh/Hakuno. This is also my first published story that I have on this website so please be kind on me. I'm also terrible at time keeping, so whether I will update this tomorrow or next year is unknown even to me, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Computer, recreate Sumerian city Uruk during the reign of King Gilgamesh.” Data asked just as Picard had left. Around them, the dark walls disappeared and revealed the blue sky of Earth. Looking around, Hakuno noticed they were in a market of some sort. Surrounding them were brick buildings that lacked decoration or individuals. Looking off into the distance, Hakuno could see the ziggurat. It was a large building, with many steps leading to where Gilgamesh once sat.

“Hmmm.” Gilgamesh thought to himself. While the recreation of his city was impressive for the amount of time that had passed since its decay, it lacked the soul that his city once had at its height.

“Data, this layout is decent. However, it lacks people, passion. Is there a way to recreate them within this simulation.” Gilgamesh asked.

“Yes, King Gilgamesh. Computer, generate citizens for the city.” Data asked the empty air above him. Suddenly, crowds of people formed around them. They rushed about, doing their various jobs or buying items from the market. However, Hakuno could see that the King was not impressed. She assumed it was probably due to the lack of realness. He always complained about it when he returned to the near side.

“So, Gil? Where would you have placed _Thrilling Splash Time_ ?” Hakuno questioned to elevate his concerns. In response, Gil face lit up in a smirk. His usual reaction when someone asked him about something he enjoyed deeply.

“I would have placed it close to the Euphrates obviously. If we reach the top of the ziggurat, you can see the place.” Gilgamesh proclaimed. As he did so, he picked Hakuno up and jumped toward the base of the building. Hakuno held tight as they left Data at the market. Data could see them as they jumped up to the top of the building, he thought to himself for a moment about their words. Specifically about what ‘Thrilling Splash Time’ could even be.

Placing Hakuno down, she gazed across the horizon. She was in a state of utter awe. Never in her life as an A.I had she seen sights like this. The untamed land that stretched for miles. The mountains in the distance reacting with the sun causing a beautiful display worthy of a painting. Looking to her right, she could see Gil. His face was also happy, after thousands of years, he could see his Kingdom again, even in a slightly distorted state. Gilgamesh noticed her looking in his direction. While he loved the fact she was giving her attention to him despite the lovely scenery, he was supposed to be showering her his Kingdom. In response to this, he laid his arm around her back and points with the other toward the large river in the distance, snaking its way toward Uruk.

“There is the Euphrates. The point at which it comes closest to Uruk is where I would have placed the park.” Hakuno blushed slightly at his sudden closeness. She could feel his breath on her skin. It was a weird feeling, despite being with him for many years, this was one of the most intimate situations she had ever felt. 

“Uh, ah, okay.” Hakuno shuttered out. Quickly looking about to find something to distract herself with. She noticed a forest, remembering the Epic that Gilgamesh starred in, he fought there alongside Enkidu.

“So that forest, is that where you fought Humbata?” Hakuno asked, Gil’s eyes lit up again upon remembering the fight. 

“Yes. It was a glorious battle, my treasures flying toward the beast with Enkidu following it up with blades of mud of his own. Absolutely decimating that beast. Afterwards there was a mighty feast that ran throughout the night.” Gilgamesh pauses for a moment, his mind entirely lost in remembrance.

Gilgamesh lowered his voice, “During the night, Enkidu came to my side while I stood here, watching over the celebrations. He asked me about why I slayed the beast. I said that I was my duty as king.” his head flashed back to the memories. The words he said echo in his head. ‘Live together and fight together’. Hakuno can feel his emotions through his words, the fact that he even mentioned Enkidu’s name proved she was almost equal to him in his eyes.

“My duty as the king: To look after humans even until the end of the world.” The King finished. In response, Hakuno wraps her own arms around his neck, bringing them closer. And with a swift motion, quickly kissed him on the cheek. Gil took a moment to recognise the action.

“Hakuno, to be so bold while I was revealing in nostalgia. And yet you only tease me for a moment. You have come far since we left the moon.” Gilgamesh laughed at Hakuno action, to which she only responds with her traditional flat expression. Gilgamesh took this brief lapse to kiss her firmly, their lips locking as they again enjoy each other. The sun slowly falling above them as they continue on. Data slowly rounded the steps up the roof, he saw the two engaging in their relationship. Quickly realising he didn’t want to spoil their moment, he went to return down the steps.

“Stop.” Gilgamesh broke his contact with Hakuno and turned to the officer that attempted to run away.

“Do you need anything King Gilgamesh” Data asks, returning back to the top of the stairs.

“I have a question for you. What are you?” Gilgamesh asked, while he had a suspicion to what he was, he wanted the answer from Data himself.

“I am an Android.” Data bluntly stated. A few seconds pass as Gilgamesh considered his thoughts. Hakuno was confused for a moment at the sudden question, before linking the dots laid before her: Uruk, Gilgamesh, Humbata, Enkidu, Android.

“An Android… Were you made by human hands?” Gilgamesh asks again. Hakuno follows his thoughts, he believed that Data was similar to Enkidu. A being made by the gods. Then if he was created by human hands…

“Yes. My creator was the human scientist Dr Noonian Soong.” Data answers. Gilgamesh’s mouth again formed a smile at his response.

“So, humans have reached the level of gods.” Gilgamesh calmly confirmed. Hakuno heard his words and smiled too. Gilgamesh always resented gods with a passion, believing humans to be superior due to their ability to adapt and evolve. The android that stood in front of them further proved that humans were capable of matching even the gods in their abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised people enjoyed the previous chapters. This idea of a Gil/Hak Star Trek crossover came to me when I re watched ‘Darmok and Jalad’ and Picard mentioned the Epic of Gilgamesh. The idea of crossing over the Fate Universe and Star Trek is not an idea that leads to views in my head but I’m pleasantly surprised. Chapter updates are still going to be random though, I am not a organised person. Also don't expect chapters going over 2000 words at all. I am not a writer who gets his ideas down on paper easily, if at all.


End file.
